Vorbei
by AlyshaNemesis
Summary: Trauriger Oneshot. Remus Lupin steht nach dem letzten Kampf am Rande des Schlachtfeldes und denkt nach. T für tragisch. Read and Review, please!


_**Summary:** Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen. Remus Lupin steht am Rande des Schlachtfeldes und denkt nach. Remus pov. Traurig, melancholisch, tragisch. Character death._

_Also eine Tragödie. Don't like, don't read! Oneshot!_

_**Disclaimer:** seufz Wenn Remus mir gehören würde, wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch! Aber JKR hatte die Idee zuerst... Die Glückliche! _

_Mir gehört nur der Plot sowie James... ;-)_

_**Rating:** T zur Sicherheit... Nicht dass kleine Kinder hinterher nicht schlafen können... Aber ansonsten sage ich immer: Wer JKR's Bücher lesen kann, kann auch meine Stories lesen..._

_**Anmerkungen/Gelabere des Autors:** Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir spontan gestern Nacht, als ich nicht einschlafen konnte... Habe sie dann in etwa einer Stunde heruntergeschrieben, als ich fertig war, war es 4 Uhr früh... Obwohl ich eigentlich nur aufgeschrieben habe, was mir ein kleines Stimmchen im Hinterkopf zuflüsterte... Das Ende ergab sich auch spontan... Ach, ich will euch nicht den Spaß verderben, lest selber! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vorbei...

Die letzte Schlacht geschlagen, das letzte Blut vergossen. Die letzte Träne geweint.

Es ist vorbei. Alles endet hier. Liebe, Freundschaft, Einsamkeit. Hoffnung. Das Leben.

Was bleibt mir denn noch? Mir... Nicht mal mehr ein Uns gibt es...

Es ist alles vorbei. Alles aus. Alles endet. Und doch geht es weiter...

Hier stehe ich nun, schaue herab auf die letzten Trümmer der letzten Schlacht. Das letzte Elend ist vergangen—und die letzte Freude. Stille Trauer umhüllt mich, Leere, Dunkelheit.

Es ist endlich alles vorbei. Doch ich kann mich nicht daran erfreuen. Ich bin nicht einmal erleichtert. Es ist nicht mehr möglich... Denn ich kann schon lange nicht mehr fühlen. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam wurden die Gefühle immer mehr zu einem Luxus, etwas, was ich mir noch nie leisten konnte.

Es ist endlich alles endgültig vorbei. Er ist geschlagen, vernichtet, ausgemerzt. Für immer diesmal. Nichts, keine auch noch so kleine Möglichkeit ist ihm geblieben—wir haben gesiegt. Wir, der Orden, ich, der Orden. Denn so sieht es aus. Nichts bleibt mir, ich bin alleine. Er ist vergangen. Welch doppeldeutiger Satz. Unwillkürlich lache ich bitter auf. Lachen? Dass ich das noch kann... Aber schon immer hatte ich diesen Galgenhumor, habe unter en widrigsten Umständen noch in das Lachen des Schicksals einstimmen können, dass mich so sehr verhöhnte.

Er ist vergangen: Er, der mächtigste und schrecklichste Zauberer der Zeiten. Er, der Orden des Phönix, einsamer Streiter des Lichts in Zeiten der Dunkelheit.

Vorbei. Für immer vorbei. Ich kann es noch nicht fassen, nicht begreifen.

Kälte zieht herauf, in mir wird es still. Das war's also. So soll alles enden. Niemand hätte das gedacht. Niemand.

„Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt." Oh, wie treffend diese Prophezeiung doch war! Wie vortrefflich, wie gelungen! Wie wörtlich sie zu nehmen war... Niemand würde überleben... Niemand, der sich auf dem Schlachtfeld seinem Schicksal stellte.

Sie alle sind tot—Harry, Hermione, Ron, Severus, Draco... Ebenso gestorben wie Voldemort und seine Todesser. Alle starben sie... Alle...

Ich weiß nicht, wie es genau passiert ist. Ich war zu spät... Ich war nicht dabei... Und jetzt hasse ich mich dafür, hasse mich, dass ich nicht mit ihnen gestorben bin, mich nicht mit ihnen geopfert habe... Denn was habe ich jetzt noch? Was ist mir geblieben? Mir bliebt nichts... Nichts... Ich bin nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst, unfähig, zu fühlen, zu sein. Ich kann es nicht ertragen...

Warum war es nur der Tag nach Vollmond? Die Erinnerung an die letzten Momente mit ihnen steht mir so klar eingebrannt vor Augen...

„Remus, es ist etwas passiert... Sie haben Ginny und Hermione in der Winkelgasse abgefangen... Alastor ist tot! Wir müssen sofort los, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!"

Stumm packte ich meinen Zauberstab und wollte ihnen folgen, als mich Harry traurig ansah und sagte: „Remus, wir gehen alleine. Es ist der Tag nach Vollmond, du bist zu schwach... Außerdem muss jemand dem Ministerium Bescheid geben. Geh, sag ihnen, wo wir sind, was passiert ist... Vielleicht schicken sie Hilfe! Und kümmer dich um James...Bitte..."

Nie werde ich den vertrauensvollen Blick in seinen Augen vergessen, als er lächelnd von mir Abschied nahm. Ich konnte einfach nur hilflos nicken. „Passt auf euch auf!" presste ich noch zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen heraus. Dann waren sie verschwunden...

Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie sah. Nachdem ich im Ministerium Bescheid gegeben hatte, bin ich sofort hierher gekommen. Aber da war alles schon vorbei.

Eine dunkle Staubwolke lag drückend auf dem Feld, auf dem alles endete... Und da lagen sie alle. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starr nach oben blickend. Liegen da noch immer. Lächelnd die einen, entsetzt die anderen. Und Harry sieht so friedlich aus...

Lily und James werden glücklich sein, ihn wiederzusehen. Sie hatten wohl nur nicht gedacht, dass es so bald geschehen würde. Und Sirius... Wie sehr ich ihn vermisse! Fast beneide ich Harry, dass er ihn als erster wiedersehen kann...

Sie sind jetzt alle da, zusammen. Nur ich bin wieder alleine. Ausgeschlossen und einsam. An manchen Dingen wird sich nie etwas ändern, was auch geschehen mag.

Ich war damals allein—introvertiertes Kind, Streber, Werwolf. Später dann einziger übriggebliebener der Marauders, der einzigen wahren Freunde, die ich je hatte. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon so oft alles verloren... Ich verliere es immer wieder...

Es ist alles vorbei. Es beginnt wieder. Es wird wieder enden. Ein immerwährender Kreislauf von Ende und Neubeginn. Es ist vorbei. Und immer stehe ich am Ende alleine da. Wann wird das enden? Wann werde ich Frieden finden... Wann kann ich endlich ruhen...

Es ist vorbei.

Vorbei...

Ungläubig starre ich noch auf das Schlachtfeld, immer noch unfähig, zu begreifen.

Schritte hinter mir. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter. „Komm, Remus" höre ich eine leise Stimme flüstern. Ich brauche mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu sehen, wer es ist. Ich seufze. Ich bin doch nicht ganz allein. Zumindest eine teilt mein Schicksal. Auch sie hat alles verloren.

„Denk an James..." drängt sie jetzt. Ich überlege. Sie hat recht. Ich bin alles, was dem kleinen James jetzt noch geblieben ist. Bitter lache ich auf. Irgendwie kommt die Ironie dieser Situation mir gerade schlagartig in den Sinn, trifft mich wie ein Blitz. Unwillkürlich muss ich an das alte Sprichwort denken: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn... Auch Harry hat in James' Alter seine Eltern verloren... Verloren durch denselben Mann, der das heutige Gemetzel verursacht hat. Es ist ungerecht... Das Leben ist ungerecht. Wieder lache ich meinem Schicksal trotzig ins Gesicht, dass mich so unnachgiebig verhöhnt.

Sie erstarrt als sie mich so lachen hört. Sie muss denken, ich wäre verrückt. Nun drehe ich mich doch um, will sie beruhigend anlächeln. Es wird eine unbeholfene, hilflose Grimasse.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Narcissa. Ich brauche nur... Zeit. Es ist alles so schrecklich." Meine Stimme verklingt in einem Flüstern. Ich stehe immer noch unter Schock.

Sie nickt. Sie versteht mich. Auch sie hat alles verloren, hat ihre Familie in einem Krieg untergehen sehen, der nicht der Ihre war und den sie nie gewollt hatte. Wir haben beide alles verloren... Was wir auch tun, immer stehen wir auf der Verliererseite...

Ich schaue noch einmal auf das Feld, sehe noch einmal jeden meiner Freunde an, wie sie friedlich und glücklich lächelnd da liegen. Sie haben ihren Frieden. Für sie ist alles vorbei. Ich seufze und wende mich ab, bereit, dem Schicksal wieder erhobenen Hauptes ins Gesicht zu lachen.

Für sie ist es vorbei...

Für mich hat es gerade erst begonnen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So. Ende, aus, fertig! Das wars... Hoffe, es hat euch ein wenig gefallen... Wenn ja, lasst mir bitte ein review da... Wenn nicht, dann sagt mir bitte, was ich nächstes Mal besser machen kann..._

_Also: Der kleine reviewbutton zieht euch magisch an... Jetzt schreiben! ;-)_


End file.
